In sickness and in health!
by maria190
Summary: Will and Clark together. In sickness and in health. Epic love!


**So guys this is my newest story about my couple. Will and Lou. And I have a soft spot about Will Traynor. I love that man. And I pray that he will come back in a second movie and in a third book. Will is irreplaceable . Will can return in the flesh it's possible. The fact that he did that in Switzerland and the second book could all be Will's or Lou's or someone else's point of view of what could happen if he does that. But he doesn't. Or in the third book that Jojo is writing about Louisa and New York we can find out that Will was there and he changed his mind but Lou didn't know. But now she does and they live happily ever after. Will after he told Clark to call his parents in he also asked her to return to England with Georgina and not see what he will do. But after she left he suddenly changed his mind because of Lou, but he decided to move in New York that now Nathan is there as his carer. And he asked from Georgina , his parents and Nathan not tell her the truth. Because he wants her to not be trapped with the wheelchair. But he understands he is wrong and he comes up with the plan and tells Nathan to suggest Clark to come and work in New York. He also finds out all the things that happened in Lou's life and about his daughter. So as Lou finally accepts the job in New York she understands that she never was in love with that Sam guy and she left because England was not the same without Will. And the day that Will and Nathan will tell her that Will is there arrived and they reunite and live happily ever after. I loveeeeeeeeeeeee theeemmmmmmmmmm. Will and Lou. So this is a story about the now married Will and Clark seven years after Will changed his mind about Switzerland and in this story Will gets really sick but he got over it. I want to show in that way that even if him being in a wheelchair it's really tough, it can also be bearable and Will can be really happy despite the wheelchair. Because he deserves to be happy. With the woman he loves. I hope you will enjoy. I love them and I will always love them. Will's point of view everyone. I loveee him!**

A few years have passed since I changed my mind and Clark and I got married. Seven years to be exact. And we are very happy. We live in the annex and today, after we had lunch at Bernard's and Josie's along with my parents, Treena and Nathan we decided with Clark to go for a coffee. Just the two of us. So, as we left the Clark's house we got into our van .

"So, where to my Traynor?"

"Does it matter? Just drive Clark. I just want to be a man who's going with his wife for a coffee"

"The only thing that matters is that we are going together for that coffee and for everything else" and as she leaned over and kissed me I said:

"Ok Clark I think you have a crush on me" and as she smiled at my sarcastic words she said:

"A big one Traynor. A big one"

"Good thing I have a pretty huge crush for you Miss Clark then" and as we kissed smiling we went for coffee and as two hours passed by, we decided to get back to the annex for my routine. Nathan would come and do this as we agreed earlier at lunch. So as we were at the annex waiting for Nathan and watching a movie with subtitles, I suddenly felt a little bit weird. I waited until the movie ended and then before I tell Clark I was feeling weird she said:

"Will, are you all right? You are a little bit warm and pale"

"Truth is Clark I could really use our bed right now"

"Ok. Okay let's get you there"

And as she took me there I could see her worrying too much. And she was right. It was like the first time she saw me sick, when she was just my carer , but now it was worse. Because the sweating and the color in my face were awful. She called Nathan to come earlier and while we were waiting him she took a fan and a wet towel just like Nathan told her to do the first time, if something like that would happen again . Then I was just a little bit better but still feeling awful.

"Will, please look at me"

"You worry too much"

"I love you too much Will"

"I love you too my bumblebee"

And then she hugged me and kissed me and she saw how tired I was.

"I am tired Clark"

"Just hold on. I got you. Always"

Then Nathan came:

"Ok I am here. I am here mate. Hold on. Good , you already did what I told you to do with the fan and the towel Lou . Now let me see."

"Please Nathan. I think he is too bad"

"How are you mate?"

"I've been better Nate"

"Ok, Lou he is worse than other times. We have to get him to the hospital"

"Oh my God" Clark said and then barely speaking I said:

"We'll be fine Clark"

"Yes we will" she said smiling but not being able to hide her sadness. Not being able to hide how worried she was. One hour later I was already admitted to the hospital. Two hours after I was admitted and after the doctors took the tests and gave me oxygen they came in my room in which except the doctors and Nathan, only the nurses were able to come . Clark was waiting outside in the waiting room as the doctors told her but she came right after them in the room.

She came inside and as I was just awake I looked at her and she came close to me and kissed me.

"Well, Traynor you are always drawing the attention"

"Always Mrs. Traynor. Otherwise I would be boring" and the doctors started explaining to us that the condition was serious because not only my blood pressure was going up and down, but I also got a serious infection, that would have being fatal if we would come to the hospital an hour later.

"So as you can understand Mr. and Mrs. Traynor, we have to keep Mr. Traynor here a few more days just to make sure that he got over the danger" the doctors said and as I nodded to them positively Clark turned to them and said:

"The danger? You mean he is still in danger?"

"He is probably not. But we have to make sure he is completely fine Mrs. Traynor" the doctors said and Nathan told her:

"Just a precaution Lou. Don't worry. My friend here is tough as a lion" and I nodded positively to him and then as the doctors left the room , Nathan went to grab some coffee and we stayed there alone. In that room. And I said to her:

"It's going to be too hard for you to get rid of me"

"Right back at you Traynor. You're stuck with me" and I saw her shedding tears and I said:

"Come here Clark. Right close to me" and she lied down next to the bed and she hugged me and told me:

"I love you"

"Look at me Clark"

"You are my world" she said as she looked at me and then I said:

"I know you are scared. And I am too. I hate getting sick. I hate being always careful not to get stuck in a bed like I am now. But …. The only good thing is that you are with me in this bed right now Clark"

"I will always be with you and I will never leave you"

"Neither am I. I will always be with you. And this … going in and out hospitals was one of the reasons I wanted to go to Switzerland. But I changed my mind. I got married with my bumblebee. And although it is too damn hard for me getting sick all the time, do you know what's harder?"

"What Will?"

"Not being with you. We got married and we vowed to be together in sickness and in health"

"We did Traynor. And you are the best thing in that bloody life since the day I was born. I was not alive until you came into my life. It was then I was reborn. It was when my soul was really born. So don't you ever doubt that we can overcome everything. I am not letting you go anywhere anytime soon"

"Yes maam. But I wouldn't want to go anywhere anytime soon. And even if I wouldn't change my mind about Switzerland back then, we would still be together. Because you and me , we are one. But don't worry. You got married a really stubborn man in a wheelchair. A wheelchair that I won't let define me"

"I love you my sarcastic husband"

"I love you too bumblebee Clark. My Clark"

And as we kissed we fell asleep after a while. The days were passing by and the day that the doctors let me leave the hospital came. And as now I am perfectly fine, we got to the annex and as Nathan left, we got inside our room where I saw a huge photo frame above our bed with photos of me and Clark and at the bottom of it this was written:

" You are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning. I love you. In sickness and in health. Always."

"I love you too Clark. Come here" I said shedding tears and then we kissed.

"When did you manage to do that Clark?"

"I did it three days ago. When I left from the hospital to take a shower I thought to go to a photo shop and order this especially for you. It was ready yesterday and this morning it arrived and your parents placed it where I told them. Just for you to know how much I love you"

"I love you too. With all my heart Clark"

And as we kissed we were laughing and going on with our life together . Pneumonia, blood pressure, autonomic dysreflexia and infections ….. we can fight them off. We try our best together . In sickness and in health.

Me and Clark. Always!


End file.
